


Gregorio's Sacrifice

by ariesxdraco



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Jovember 2018, Jovente, M/M, Unrequited Love, govente, not canon goven, this is rushed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 07:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariesxdraco/pseuds/ariesxdraco
Summary: There are times when you can't do anything but compromise for the sake of someone else's happiness. Especially, when that someone is your best friend.Or that time Gregorio had to let Joven go for Vicente.





	Gregorio's Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 entry for JOVEMBER 2018. The prompt is unrequited love. This was partly inspired by the songs Helpless and Satisfied from the Hamilton musical. So, go listen to that or better yet, listen to the whole album! This was rushed so I am very sorry for any mistakes that I committed and forgot to edit. Enjoy!
> 
> Check me out on twitter (@avocaries) for my other stories, AUs, and entries for Jovember 2018.

Vicente and the Del Pilar brothers have been best friends since diapers. They treat each other like brothers so it is no surprise that there would be times when one of them would compromise just to make the other happy.

However, their bond, especially Vicente's and Goyo's, were tested during their second year in college when they met the freshman named Joven Hernando.

Gregorio was instantly enamoured by the young man's charm to the point that he decided that he would pursue Joven. That is until one night, during one of their drinking sessions, Vicente told them that he's already courting Joven.

His older brother, Julian, looked at him as if he's asking him how that happened. After all, his brother knew about his feelings for Joven. Goyo only shook his head, congratulated Vicente and said, "Galingan mo 'yang panliligaw mo, Enteng. Sige ka, baka may mang-agaw diyan kay Joven kapag 'di mo inayos."

Vicente laughed and cursed at him for his threat but his friend assured him that he would do anything to capture Joven's heart.

Goyo only smiled. He made sure to drink more liquor than he can possibly handle that night.

\--

Months passed by and finally, Vicente was able to make Joven as his boyfriend. Goyo stayed quiet and made sure that his friend nor Joven would find out about his feelings.

\--

Those months turned to years and even more years until they're already out of college and is already working in their respective field.

"Guys, I proposed to Joven last night," confessed Vicente while they were playing PS4 at Julian's condo, "He said yes."

Goyo, flabbergasted at what he just heard, forgot to pause the game and his character died. While Julian clapped Vicente's shoulders and spoke a somewhat sad yet teasing, "Congrats, bro."

"Seryoso ba 'yan, Enteng? Hindi ba masyadong maaga?" Goyo asked making Julian look at him with a subtle surprise.

The said man laughed and shook his head, "Maaga? We're almost in our 30s na, Goyo. Ilang taon na rin kaming magka-relasyon ni Joven. It's only right for us to move onto the next step of our relationship."

Goyo absentmindedly nodded and muttered a half hearted "congrats" before excusing himself to the bathroom.

He looked at himself in the mirror and took a deep breath. After all these years, Joven still remains in his heart. Despite all the things he did. He dated numerous boys and girls. Some even lasted for a year or two. He had one night stands. He did everything that he can to forget Joven but it did not even work.

"Tangina mo naman, kupido. Sa lahat ba naman ng tao sa mundo, bakit si Joven pa?" Goyo muttered angrily.

He could've loved anyone else but no, cupid decided to be a bitch and made him fall head over heels for his best friend's boyfriend turned fiancé. How fucking cruel is that?

Goyo lets out an exasperated sigh, washed his face, got out of the bathroom, and faced his brother and his best friend like he didn't almost have a breakdown a few minutes ago.

\--

His best friend and the love of his life got married during a cloudy Saturday afternoon of December at the backyard of the Enriquez's family home in Bulacan. The wedding was wonderful and everyone, even Goyo himself, could see how Vicente and Joven truly love each other.

Goyo couldn't imagine himself ruining that.

\--

A month after the wedding, Goyo told Joven everything.

"Kung nauna ba akong umamin sayo at hindi si Vicente, would you have given me a chance?"

Joven took a minute to answer but when he did, the man was very honest that it almost made Goyo cry.

"Hindi. Nung una pa lang, parang kuya na ang turing ko sa'yo, Goyo. Masasaktan at masasaktan lang din kita."

Goyo smiled and willed his tears to not fall. He couldn't bare to be vulnerable in front of Joven.

"Thank you for being honest with me, Joven. Alagaan mo si Vicente pati na rin ang sarili mo. You will always hold a special place in my heart."

He reluctantly placed a soft kiss on Joven's cheek and walked away. Finally letting his tears fall freely down his face.

\--

Two weeks after their conversation, Goyo took his company’s offer to him to work on one of their business in Australia and flew off. He did it not because of Joven or Vicente but because he needed the time to heal and he promised himself that by the time he comes back, his feelings for Joven would be long gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticisms are very much welcome!
> 
> Check me out on twitter (@avocaries) for my other stories, AUs, and entries for Jovember 2018.


End file.
